Super Crazy Sleepover
by StarLe
Summary: I deleted this story before. So just read and enjoy. Like the title say it's a sleepover story.
1. Ch One The Sleepover

StarLe: Sorry, I deleted my story. But, I just needed to edit.

The Sand Sib's were in Konaha. They were only here for Gaara since he is the Kazeakage. They were passing by a small café.

"Well, well. If it's isn't the oldest sand nin!" said Ino. Gaara and Kankuro turn around to see that their sister ditched them.

Temari walked in the café. She saw TenTen waved at her. She walked over to their table.

"Hello, TenTen, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata."

"Hello Temari-san." they all said in a unison. They were talking and drinking some hot green tea. Hinata then said

"How about we have a sleepover at my friend's house?"

"Sure." said Sakura.

"But where is your friend house and what is he or she look like?" asked Ino.

"She lived at the other side of town in a huge, tall mansion. Bigger than Hokage-sama mansion. She has long dark brown hair with pulpiness dark emerald green eyes. And she will let us go the her house if she can join the fun too. Be there at 7:00!" Hinata then left the café. The girls left too. Naruto was there at the café and heard the whole thing.

Naruto gathered all the guys.

"Naruto-baka, what are we doing here?"asked Sasuke coolly.

"Okay. I overheard that the girls are having a sleepover. And it's at this cutie brunette house!"

"Do you have any idea where her house is?"asked Kiba.

"Yeah, it's a really big mansion. Bigger than Hokage mansion!" Almost everybody eyes widen. The guys agree to go with Naruto and spied on the girls.

The guys were lucky that they got on the roof first. A few minutes later the girls came. Temari knocked on the door really loudly and hard. They heard somebody coming.

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan."

"Hi, Ina-chan." Ina has long dark brown hair and deep dark, calming emerald green eyes. She wore her headband loosely around her neck. She also wore a light lavender skirt, magenta tank top over her fishnet t-shirt, and black sandals that go up to her knees.

"Come on in." They followed Ina into a large courtyard dojo. "Okay. Before we start tell me your name and secret crush." She pointed to TenTen first. The boys were leaning in closer. When they leaned closer some of them quickly fell in love with Ina.

"Okay. My name is TenTen and my crush is Hyuga Neji." She was blushing very hard. _I knew it!_ yelled/thought Hinata. Neji also has a light pink blush on his face.

"Okay. Next."

"My name is Hyuga Hinata and I don't have a crush on anybody anymore." Everybody was surprised. "You speak the truth Hinata-chan.. Next." "I'm Haruno Sakura an my crush is Uchiha Sasuke." Ina and everybody else has anime sweat drop.

"Next."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino and my crush is also Sasuke-kun." Sakura and Ino sighed dreamily.

_Great. A lot of girls sure have a major crush on the Uchiha Boy._'"You're last."

"Okay. I'm Temari and my crush is Nara Shikamaru." Everybody seem confused. _Why would she pick him out of all the guys!_ thought Ino. "Okay. My name is Yohus Ina and I have no time for boys."

"Nani!?" yelled the girls. The guys yelled in their heads.

"Why, Ina-chan?" asked Ino.

"Three things. S-ranked missions, S-ranked missions, and S-ranked missions." Ina then quickly sense the guys on her roof. "Hinata-chan, why won't you take everybody in the living room. I have something to do real quick. Bye." She just disappear without the puff of smoke.

Hinata led them to the living room. "Wow, Hinata-chan. You sure do know your way around here." said Sakura.

"Yeah. I been here a couple of times."

The guys were wondering where Ina went.

"Hey, I wonder how Ina learn that advanced jutsu?" Sasuke asked out loud. Everybody shrugged.

"Maybe because I'm an ANBU captain." They all turn around seeing Ina leaning against the wall. She then form hand signs and the guys were knocked out.

The guys started to wake up. When they woke up the girls were laughing so hard. The were tied up and their hands were cover with duck tape so they couldn't make hand signs. "This is not funny! Untied us right now!" they all yelled.

"Well, it was your fault for spying on us, Naruto."said Sakura.

"But how did that Ina girl known where we were and what technique did she use on us?" asked Sasuke. Ina came behind the girls and keeled down to Sasuke eye level.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm a ANBU captain. So I knew where you guys were and the jutsu I did on you guys was a A-ranked jutsu." Almost everybody jaw drop. "So girls should we A) let them go or B) let them stay and continued our slumber party?"

"B) let them stay." said Temari. The rest of the girls nodded and most of the guys sighed in defeat. Things were not looking good for the boys.

StarLe: Sorry, I deleted my story but I just have to edit it and I didn't like it.


	2. Ch Two Truth or Dare

Ch.2 Truth or Dare

The girls untied the boys. Ina locked the exit door and windows with a special jutsu.

"Okay, what should we play first?"asked Hinata.

"How about truth or dare?"said Ina. Everybody just shrugged which Ina took as a yes. "But...there's a twist. If you lie you have to take one piece of clothing off. If you don't, things might get bloody. And I have a sharp eye for knowing if you're going to lie or not." Everybody gulped. Ino went to the kitchen and get a glass bottle. Everybody sat in a circle. (The order: Gaara, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Ina, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata.)

"Okay, to be fair. I'll go first." said Ino. She spun the bottle and it landed on Choji. She then had a evil grin on her face. "Choji, truth or dare?"

"Um...dare?" Ino began to chuckled a little bit. "Okay. I dare you to go on a diet like me! Starting next week." Choji then gave a huge sigh of relief.

Choji spun the bottle landing on Shino. "Shino, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Your bugs live inside your body. So does it mean that their live in your private spots?" Almost everybody eyes shot wide open. Shino nodded with a blush of embarrassment on his face. Everybody then look away. Shino then spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"I'll pick truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Sakura-chan!" Ina then made a weird look. Sakura who was sitting right next to Naruto was going to kill him until Ina spoke up. "Liar! Say good-bye to your jacket!" Naruto took off his black and orange jacket.

Naruto then spun the bottle and it landed on Ina.

"Ina-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare,baka." Some people chuckled.

"Don't called me a baka!" "

Then what are you? Because I know what I am."

"Oooooo! Naruto, you got dis!" said Kiba.

"Okay. Ina-chan, I dare you to steal Kakashi-sensei book!"

"No problem." She got up and disappear.

Two Minutes Later...

Ina throw the book in front of Naruto face.

"Ina-chan, how did you get it?"

"That? Easy. But...Kakashi-sensei is right behind you,baka." Naruto shakily gave his sensei his book back. After that Kakashi gave Ina five bucks. Everybody raised a brow.

Ina sat back down and spun the bottle. It landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. Out of all the girls here in this room. Who would you restore your clan with?" Sasuke put his hand on his chin and thought about it very carefully. Ino and Sakura was blushing like crazy. Hinata was just light red.

"The girl I'll pick is Hyuga Hinata." Hinata face turn to light red to dark crimson. Ina then raised a brow. Neji and also Kiba who are overprotective about Hinata was about to kill Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but laughing and saying,

"You like Hinata-chan!"

"I have my reasons, Naruto-baka."

"And what reasons are they,Sasuke?" asked Gaara.

"Well, one thing is her father might be pleased. Two she is heiress and came form a powerful clan." Sasuke replied coolly. Making Ino and Sakura sigh dreamily. Ina then said,

"So you will restored your clan with her because of her powerful bloodline?" Sasuke just nodded. Neither does anybody known this but Sasuke has a light crush on Hinata.

Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Man, what a drag."

"I dare you to make out with Ino." Temari was fluming. Ino and Shikamaru look at each other and yelled.

"NO WAY! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" Everybody except Temari was waiting for them to make out. Ina knew that they need some private space. So she led them to a room across from the living room. She then asked Neji to use his Byakugan to see if their were really doing it.

_Ino and Shikamaru _

They were just standing right next to each other. They knew the others were waiting form them to do it.

_Ino is my best friend. But making out with her is too much!_

_Shikamaru is one of my best friends(other than Sakura) but Temari likes Shika-kun. I'll betrayed her and steal her man. But if I don't do this Ina-chan said things will be bloody._ Shikamaru and Ino gulped. Shikamaru then mouthed out 'better-get-this-over-with-before-Ina-kill-us!' Ino nodded.

"I'm sorry, Shika-kun. But I can't do it. Temari-san really like you."

"Okay. I rather died then make out with you."

"Yeah. I agree."

When they got out of the room the saw a girl with blue hair trying to kill Ina. They also saw Kakashi and a guy with black spiky hair holding them down. Kakashi then knock them out.

"Ichiro-san, your sister can be such a handful." Ichiro open his dark emerald eyes similarly to Ina.

"Not Ina-neechan. It's her friend, Jodi-san."

The two started to wake up. They gave each other an annoying look. Ichiro and everybody else notice them waking up. "Hello, Ina-san and Jodi-san." said Kakashi. Ina then said,

"Okay, what do you want, Jodi-chan. Because you tried to kill me."

"Okay." Her blue hair was put up into two spiky pigtails. She wore a white jacket that stand out of her whole black outfit and goes up to about halfway to her waist. She also has bandages on her hands and legs. Her leaf headband was around her forehead. She has the same color blue eyes like Ino. "Okay. I have to tell you something that you might be jealous of."

"What do you mean? You were the only person who became a ANBU at only age four."said Ichiro. Ina then added in.

"Plus your father is the leader of the Elite Four. What more can we be jealous of?" Almost everybody jaw just dropped to the floor.

"Well, I, Tori Jodi, became the youngest Elite Four member in history!" Ichiro and Ina had an anime sweat drop. Ina then whacked her in the head. Ichiro and Kakashi shook their head in annoyance. Ina then said,

"You and your big, giant ego."

"Don't blame me."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I WAS HAVING A SLEEPOVER. IT WOULD HAVE CONTINUE ID YOU DIDN'T AMBUSH ME!" Jodi then pulled her into a different room. Ichiro and Kakashi disappear.

_Jodi and Ina_

"Ina-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I ruin your party. But, I'll join your party and help you in some stuff."

"Okay. I want you to do is get Hinata and if she picks dare. Dare her to go on a date with Uchiha Sasuke." Jodi nodded.

"Sure. You're giving me such a easy task to do." Ina chuckled a bit and smirk.

They came back. Ina told them that Jodi is joining them. Jodi wanted to spin the bottle. Everybody just shrugged. She spun the bottle and her eyes glowed a little bit. It landed on Hinata.

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Um...I pick dare."

"Okay. I dare yo to date Pretty Boy over here." Everybody look confused. Ina then spoke up.

"I think she means Sasuke-kun. But if she call people names I think I can tell who she's talking about." Hinata on the other hand was blushing like crazy. Sasuke only thought was this. _Thank you, Kami-sama! You made it through for me!_But Sasuke only say. "Hn." Neji and Kiba gave Sasuke a evil death glare. Which of course he gave back.

Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on Lee.

"Lee-kun, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Oh, I have a good one." said TenTen. She whispered something to the girls that made them have a evil grin.

"Lee-kun, I dare you to wax your eyebrows." Lee screamed like a little girl and started running to the door but Jodi stocked him in the stomach. He was out cold.

"He's not very fast, is he?" The girls giggle. Some of the guys only chuckled.

When Lee woke up he felt different. Everybody was staring at him. Ina gave him a hand held mirror. Lee look at the mirror and scream again. He almost fainted but didn't. He spun the bottle and it landed on Gaara.

"Gaara, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lee put his hand on his chin and started rubbing it. And then inside Lee brain made a (ding) sound.

"Gaara, I dare you to kiss a random girl in our village!" Gaara was about to protest but Jodi pulled him out of the window. Ina told them that she was going to taped this. Everybody chuckled and nodded. Kankuro and Temari only have one thing on their mind. 'Blackmail.'

Jodi and Gaara was walking in the streets.

"Why you come with me, Jodi-san."

"Nani? I'm only helping you in this dare, Panda-chan."

"That's my nickname?"

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame yourself for looking like a panda. Plus there is this one girl that idolize you a lot. She will do anything to get a kiss from you. Heh, your lucky that Coconut-head didn't dare you to kiss her on the lips." Gaara pouted at her which made her giggle. Ina was just walking on the roofs and taping the whole thing.

Jodi and Gaara finally got to the girl's house. Jodi hid behind a tree. Gaara knock on the door. A girl with the same looks that Jodi told him. The girl eyes shot wide open and she started to blush uncontrollably. Gaara sigh and thought, _Let's get this over with._ He started to lean over to her. She just froze there like a stature. He then gave her a kiss on the lips and left. She just stood there speechless and blushing dark crimson. Ina hid in a tree and she was laughing very hard.

Ina proof back into her living room. She was still laughing and put her camera on a tall shelf which she can only get. Jodi and Gaara came back though the window. Jodi gave Ina a weird look but decided to let it pass. Gaara spun the bottle and it landed on his brother, Kankuro.

"Kankuro, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to flirt with Ina-san." Ina choked even though she wasn't eating or drinking anything. Kankuro then protested at his brother.

"Gaara, I can't. I don't even know how to flirt with a girl!" Jodi then started to chuckled. Kankuro then said.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just that a guy your age should already got a girlfriend." Temari nodded in agreement. Ina gave a huge sigh and got up. "Okay, Kankuro-kun. I'll start first. But to warn you I'll bring you down first and then up. Have you no lack of common sense!" Everybody took this as a shocker including Gaara and Temari.

"What do you mean 'no lack of common sense'!?"

"You live in the Village Hidden in the Sand. SAND! And most of your clothing black. And I have to say this but, black absorb a lot of heat!" Temari and Gaara understood why they always get hot when wearing black. Kankuro was dumbfound. "But...youmustbestrongwilledtonotfaintdurningallofthosetrips to Sand and Leaf." Gaara and Temari understand what she just say but still couldn't believe their ears. Did she just called him strong willed. Jodi gave Kankuro the signal to make his move. "Strong willed,eh? Nobody told me that before."

"Just take my advice about wearing black too much. And one thing I never mean it. And I'm done!" Everybody laugh at Kankuro.

Ina and Kankuro sat back down. Kankuro spun the bottle and it landed on Neji.

"Neji, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like-like TenTen?" TenTen has a light blush and so does Neji but nobody but Ina and Jodi saw it. Ina went back to her lazy position like Shikamaru and stare at the ceiling. Neji then replied 'no'. Ina sigh again.

"Say good-bye to your shirt." TenTen was now red as a beet. The girls was patting TenTen on the back. Neji spun the bottle and it landed on Kiba.

"Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever have any dirty thoughts about Hinata-sama?" Kiba and Hinata were blushing like crazy. "Well?" "Well...um...I...um...a little bit."

"He's telling the truth."said Ina who seem to be still staring at the ceiling. Neji gave Kiba a death glare.

Kiba spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura.

"Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Naruto on the lips!"

"Nani!? No way am I going to kiss him! Can't you dare me to do something else?!" Kiba shook his head.

"Then I'm not going to do this." A kunai knife just went pass Sakura slicing a piece of her hair. Everybody look to see Ina sitting up right. "Ina-chan, you miss!"

"Check your right cheek." Sakura touch her cheek to see that it was bleeding. "But, I didn't feel anything!"

"Don't forget I'm a ANBU captain. So if you don't do the dare. Jodi might be the one to kill you." Sakura sigh in defeat and went over to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Sakura then quickly went to the bathroom and gag.

Sakura came back and spun the bottle and it landed on Jodi. "Jodi-chan, truth or dare?" "I choose dare. But give me a good dare."

"I got a good one. I dare you to flirt with Ezan-kun."said Ina.

"Nani?! I maybe a big flirt, but I can't flirt with my own rival."

"Oi, didn't you tell me that you have a crush on him." Jodi gave up and proof to Ezan mansion. Ina took her camera and proof to Ezan place too.

Jodi took a deep breath and knock on his door. Ina was hiding in a nearby tree. A guy with white and black hair, sapphire blue eyes and green shorts. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hi, Ezan-kun! Mind if I talk to you out here?"

"Sure,Jodi. What do you want?" Jodi grab his arm.

"I just wanna say that I never know that you were so strong."

"Nani?"

"I mean is that you are strong and smart, and not to mention handsome. Being the first one to be an ANBU only a few months before me." She was getting closer to Ezan face. He was turning a bit pink.

"Okay, Jodi. But must I remind you that we are rivals." Jodi let go of his arm. "I was only flirting with you because it was a dare from Ina-chan."

"A dare, eh? Then, why won't I join you. Where is it?"

"It's at Ina-chan place. She invite her friends over."

"Okay. Just let me get a shirt. Wait here." Jodi nodded as he went inside. Ina proof back into her mansion and hid the camera.

Jodi and Ezan went through Ina living room window. Ino and Sakura were blushing like crazy. Jodi introduced Ezan to everybody. Ina then said "This is getting boring now. Let's watch a movie or something?" Everybody agreed that it was getting a bit boring and wanted to watch a movie.


	3. Ch Three The Videos

Ch. Three The Videos

Everyone followed Ina to her movie room. She pulled out a DVD.

"How about we watch a scary movie? Then after that we could watch a couple of funny clips." Everybody said okay. Jodi was thinking _Please don't let it be about clowns._ The lights turn off and the movie screen light up. The movie was called 'When the Clowns Attack' Jodi was already quivering.

When the clowns said "It's time for you humans to died now!" The clowns have machine guns and start shooting people. All of the girls except Jodi scream. Hinata jump on Sasuke and put her arms around his neck. Sasuke was blushing but he was glad that it was dark. Sakura grab Naruto's arm and hold it tight. TenTen went behind Neji. Ino and Temari grab Shikamaru's arms. Ina hugged herself. Jodi hold her scream but quiver a little. Ezan look at Jodi and thought. _Oh my god. Jodi is afraid of clowns._

After the movie was over everybody notice what position they were in.

"I'll get more popcorn." said Jodi. Ezan and Ina follow her. Jodi was waiting for the popcorn to be done.

"Well, well. I don't believe that Tori Jodi is afraid of clowns."said Ezan. Ina couldn't help but giggle.

"Oi, their creepy. Anyway, what types of videos do you have, Ina-chan?"

"You will soon find out."

They got back. Ina put in a tape.

"Oi, this video is made by Neto-kun." said Ina. Jodi and Ezan chuckled. The video started. Neto was lip singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' and was dancing to it.(A/N: My classmate did this and put it on youtube but he delete it.) Everybody was laughing their butt off. At the end of the video he said "I officially hate, Jodi and Ezan." Jodi and Ezan then said,

"Oh, I remember now."

The next video was about a bunch of dogs doing weird stuff. Everybody was laughing. But then say aw when the dog tuck itself in bed.

Ina then pulled out a video from her camera. Gaara was now piss off when Ina tape him. Everybody else was laughing at him. Especially at the part when Jodi called him 'Panda-chan'. Jodi and Ezan were not laughing when Jodi was flirting with Ezan. Jodi lost her temper but held it in.

Everybody was talking about stuff. Naruto accidentally threw the bowl of popcorn at Jodi and it landed on top of her head.

"Sorry, Jodi-chan."

"Naruto, I'll give you three second to run." Naruto ran out of door.

"Get back here, Naruto!" Jodi went after him.

Naruto came back saying.

"She can't catch The Great Uzumaki Naruto-sama!"

"Boo!" Naruto was now face-to-face with a upside down Jodi. Naruto then jump a few feet back landing on Sasuke. Sasuke of course kick him off.

"I'm bore! I wanna fight someone right now!" whined Jodi.

"How about you fight me!?" said Naruto.

"Too weak." Jodi replied. "I want to fight somebody stronger than you."

"Nani!? Hey, listen here!"

"I'm listening."

"One day I will become Hokage! So you have to fight me! Pretty please?" Naruto did the cutest puppy dog face in the world! Jodi open her eyes and sigh in defeat. She grab his shirt collar.

Ina was on the second floor taping the fight. Almost everybody cheered for Naruto. But they barely started fighting yet. "Okay, Naruto-baka. I'll let you make the first move."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" They all surrounded Jodi. Jodi sigh.

"What a boring move."

"Nani!?"

"Demo..." She got behind the real Naruto. "You need to be better than that." Naruto turn around in shock. Before he could react she punch him across the dojo. _W-Wow! I never knew that she had this much power!_ _**No, this is at least 1 of her power. **_Naruto was shock to hear the Nine Tails Fox spirit's voice. _**Let's show her **__**my**__** power**_ _No, it's unfair._ _**Fine. Be a party pooper. I bet that she wants to see real power! I'm going back to bed now!**_ Naruto shook his head in annoyance.

"Naruto, you know that I excepted more out of you. If, you don't give it your all then I'll go soft on you." said Jodi.

"What do you mean? You're already going easy on him." said Ezan.

"Shut up, Injuin!"

While Jodi was distracted by Ezan, Naruto threw about a dozen shuriken and kunai knives. But, they froze in midair. Almost everybody was shock. Jodi eyes was glowing a bit.

"Naruto, do you think I'm a idiot like him?" Jodi pointed at Ezan. The shuriken and kunai knives were fling back at Naruto and his clones. "You know I excepted more of a challenge from you, fox boy." Jodi whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto tried to punch Jodi but she blocked it with only one finger. She then flicked Naruto's headband causing him to fall three to five feet away from Jodi. "Injuin, it's time to catch him you know."

"I know." Ina secretly tried to escaped by was caught by Kakashi.

"Now, where are you going, Takeshi-san." asked Kakashi. Everybody raised a brow in curiously and confusion. Ina began to laughed nervously.

"So, you found out?" asked Ina.


	4. Ch Four The Truth

Chapter Four The Truth

"So you found out?" asked Ina.

"Takeshi, do you think elite shinobis are stupid?" asked Jodi. Kakashi did some hand signs and Ina wasn't Ina anymore but a boy in his late teens with long purple hair and turquoise eyes. He wore a green jacket and pants, and a dark blue shirt. He was nearly as tall as Kakashi.

"Why do you keep ruining my reputation, Takeshi?" asked a familiar voice. Everybody turned around to see the real Ina sitting on the third floor, swinging her legs. Her emerald eyes were cold and emotionless unlike the ones that everybody saw before. The boys then started to take back on liking Ina because one, they didn't know that Takeshi transformed like Ina and two, the real one looks and has a bloodthirsty aura around her. "Jodi, Ezan, why didn't you take him earlier while I was gone?"

"We did. He just keeps coming back." said Jodi.

"It's really starting to get on my last nerve." said Ezan.

"I see. Kakashi, hold him so I can throw this at him." said Ina. She lifted a sword.

"Ina-san, you must really learn that killing isn't your answer." said Kakashi as he hold Takeshi down.

"Really? Because, in my situation killing him will solve all my problems already!"said Ina.

"How did you two know that wasn't Ina, but Takeshi-san?" asked Sakura.

"We know Ina since we were little." said Jodi.

"She's not the type that is really full of herself. She's the type that like to stay quiet and do her job right." said Ezan.

"And she doesn't add a suffix to anybody she knows except for her older brother, Ichiro-san and Tsunade-sama. So, all in all she is a cold-hearted person who does her job as a shinobi." said Jodi.

"I never thought of her that way before." said Hinata.

"You only met Takeshi, who is completely the opposite of Ina." said Jodi.

"Shut up, Tori." said Ina, as she stood up and spun a kunai knife through her finger.

"Did I mention that she's evil?"

Kakashi manage to calmed Ina down and took Takeshi somewhere else where Ina won't lose her temper.

"I seriously don't know why he keeps doing this?" said Ina as she flopped down on a couch. Jodi giggle.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? No matter how many times we tell him to leave you alone in your personally life he won't seem to go away." said Jodi.

"Killing him seems the easiest way to me." said Ina.

"Oh, yeah. What are you going to do with Takeshi's sleepover party people?" Jodi whispered in Ina's ear. Ina closed her eyes and thought about it.

Ezan was sitting on the fifth floor railing. It was night time and he was extremely annoyed by the whole Takeshi business. He rubbed his temples and really agreed with Ina that killing Takeshi off will make everybody's lives much more easier.

"Anone, Ezan-kun?"

"What you want, Sakura?"

"I was kind of curious earlier and I was wondering what is the Elite Four that Jodi-chan was talking about?" Ezan blinked and then began to explained.

"The Elite Four are four powerful shinobis. Jodi is the daughter of Tori Watura, leader of the Elite Four. They all came form different Hidden Villages and surpass their village leader. They rarely meet or been see by other people. So in short they're the strongest shinobi in the world." Sakura eyes widen. Sasuke came and joined in the conversation because he most of it.

"So, Jodi can surpass Hokage-sama?" asked Sasuke.

"Most likely." said Jodi who popped up out of nowhere. "Anyway, Ina says it's okay to continue with you're sleepover here if you want to. I, of course, am staying to torture Fox Boy some more for my entertainment for the night."

"Mind if I join you?" asked Sasuke.

"The more the merrier."

Ezan then got off the rail and walked downstairs and Sakura followed him.

"Sakura, why are you following me?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I thought you like Uchiha?"

"I did. But, now I like you even more." Ezan gave Sakura a blank look and he bluntly said,

"No."

"But, why?" Sakura tried not to cry.

"I just hate girls. Why do you think Tori is my rival for?" Sakura stayed quiet and Ezan took his leave.

The next day, the whole gang crashed Ina's house except for Ina and Ezan. Ina seem to be on another mission after she got back home. Ezan decided to stayed at his own house because he really couldn't stand Jodi. The girls except Jodi went gaga over a little boy named, Kichiro. He seems to be the little brother of Ina and Ichiro. Some of the boys were fuming in angry.

"Jodi-neechan, where did Ina-neesan and Ichiro-niisan went?" asked the sweet, six year old boy.

"Hmm...Ina went on another mission again and Ichiro-san I think is off doing a mission with Kakashi-senpai." Kichiro began to cry. Jodi slacked her hand over her face. "Don't cry, Kichiro. I heard that Ichiro-san's mission is only for a few hours this time."

"That's not how you take care of a young boy!" said Sakura as she hugged the small boy. Naruto was hold down by Kiba and Sasuke.

"What the heck are you talking about, Forehead Girl? That brat is totally faking so he can get all the girls' attention and it work!" yelled Jodi.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Ino.

"I'm going home. You're coming with me you little brat." said Jodi as she ripped Kichiro from Sakura's grasp. With that Jodi left with a whining Kichiro on her back.

The End.

Months later...

Temari was in town again just by herself and saw Ina walking in the streets. Temari was about to say hi but she then remember that it might be Takeshi.

"Temari, what are you doing just standing there?" asked Ina.

"Ina-san. I thought you were Takeshi."

"That happens a lot. And Takeshi you don't need to worry about that. I finally got to kill him myself. So, I'm pretty happy. Later, Temari." Ina continued walking. Temari just sighed.

"That was some crazy sleepover I have ever gone to."


End file.
